Loving the Monster
by VivalaZebra
Summary: Stayne will not let her love him,who could love a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hihihi, so this is a short one-shot that came to me while listening to Alice (Underground) If you like it then maybe I'll turn it into a longer story. IDK It's up to to you guys! This is my first Fanfic so please R&R!**

"Get up." He growled under his breath, picking Alice up and shoving her against the wall. When she hit the floor her hair fell into her face as she sputtered out blood onto the carpet. She looked up at him, defiance still strong in her eyes.

"I love you." She said strongly. When her words reached his ears an angry yell escaped his lips and he slammed her in the face with his tightly clenched fist. "Stop saying that!" He growled at her angrily as he picked her up by the waist and threw her across the room. Alice cringed for the impact she knew was coming when his hands left her waist. She collided with the small glass table and shattered it. The glass penetrated deep within her flesh and tears stung at her eyes. 'NO. I will not cry.' She said to herself. 'He will not win.' Stayne crossed the room in a few strides and knelt down beside her. He pulled her hair so her head was off of the ground and whispered into her ear.

"You will not love me once we are through." He threatened, "You will see how much of a monster I am." The hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine which in turn made her moan out in pain. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he hit, no matter how many bruises she got, she would always love him. "I love you." She said, a little less strongly than before. He was trying to show her how monstrous he was but she knew it was all a façade; she knew the real Stayne. His scare tactics would not drive her away.

Stayne wretched her off of the floor by her arm and as she unsteadily stood in front of him he slapped her with all the force he could muster and Alice fell back into the broken glass. The world began to grow hazy and warped as Alice struggled to stay conscience. She didn't feel the impact to her stomach, nor the several to her face and just before she slipped into deep oblivion three words escaped her lips…


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's eyes fought to stay closed but she forced them awake and immediately regretted it. Her entire body hurt and it was difficult to think of anything besides the sharp pains. Alice sucked in a quick breath and lifted her head to look around. She was in Stayne's room still; he hadn't touched her once she had passed out. Her body fought every attempt at movement and once she stood up she saw what damage he had done; to both the room and her. Alice didn't walk over to the large mirror that hung on the wall; she didn't want to see what her face looked like. Besides, she doubted she would even be able to make out her face because the mirror was smashed; the thing that had done it was her body by the feel of things. Alice looked down at herself and was astounded to find less blood there than she expected.  
She twisted to look at her backside and cried out in pain.

"He broke my ribs." She said exasperatedly, clutching her sides. Alice straightened out after the pain subsided and went to the door. Alice leaned her ear against it and listened for the guards that regularly patrolled the Red Queen's halls. No sounds came from the other side of the door so Alice opened it slowly, peeking her head out and looking around. The hall was completely empty as she slipped silently out of his room and shut the door softly behind her.

The plush carpet dampened any noise her bare feet might have made as she walked to her room, fear of getting caught written all over her face. When she arrived at her room she stripped out of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror as the bath filled up. Deep purple bruises littered her body. They were concentrated on her ribs and thighs and dried blood stained her usually pale face. She shuddered at her discolored skin and immersed herself in the bath water. The coolness of the water soothed her aching body and put out the fires that had been burning on the surface of her skin. Alice washed her body carefully, washing off the blood that had caked on her face.

The thought of trying to explain to the queen what had happened began to loom over her. She would have to choose the most conservative looking dress the queen had given her. Luckily, there weren't many bruises on her arms but her face was a different story. A loud knocking thundered through the house which caused Alice's head to throb in pain. She lifted herself carefully out of the water and grabbed the crimson robe off of the floor and wrapped herself in it. On her way to the door she grabbed the sleeping mask off of the bedside table and pulled it over her eyes, covering most of the bruises on her face.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door, feigning grogginess. It was one of the cards.

"The queen has inquired about your absence in court and demands you come at once." He said; his voice thick with authority. Alice nodded in response but regretted it when her neck screamed out in pain. Alice quickly got dressed and put a scarlet mask she found over her eyes. She was surprised at the normality in her appearance as she left her room. With all bruises concealed, she walked into the long hall. The queen's high voice rang above the soft chatter, silencing everyone.

"Ah, there you are, Um. Come, sit, I am quite bored and it is up to you to entertain me." At the mention of Alice's "name" Stayne's head snapped up to see Alice walking toward her usual spot by the queen's side. Alice saw him and held his gaze defiantly, straightening up and walking almost like normal to conceal how much he had hurt her. When she sat in her usual spot she stared straight ahead until she was sure Stayne had stopped looking at her.

"This might be harder than I thought." Alice sighed to herself.

Alice entered a daze as the queen's voice drifted into the background and her thoughts took complete control. The loud sound of the large doors closing behind someone snapped Alice out of her daze. She looked around and felt panic build within her when she could not find Stayne.

"Your Majesty, where is your Knave?" Alice asked, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. The queen gave a breathy sigh and looked longingly out the window.

"He's left."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks soo much to those of you who reviewed it is really encouraging. After reading them I noticed inconsistencies which I have gone back and corrected (Thank you ****Niphuria!**)** Okay to make everything work I kinda had to shift things around a bit. So, the Hatter escaped from the Red Queen and is now hiding out. Also, this chapter is a little jumpy but I'm trying out some different writing styles so please bare with me. Well, on with the chapter. **

Alice's heart stopped in her chest as she tried to breathe regularly. The queen took no notice as she continued. "One _little_ girl _still_ eludes him." She said, the aggravation of Stayne's failure deep in her voice.

"How long will he be gone for?" Alice asked, the panic readily growing inside of her. With a sigh, the queen replied "Days. But no more talk of him…" The queen continued on. Alice tried to breath deeper but her ribs would not permit it. They hurt even more since she was sitting down and she knew she would have to get someone to look at them soon.

…

Alice walked up to the storybook looking cottage and knocked on the door softly. A loud crash from inside caused Alice to jump away from the door and question whether this was the right thing to be doing. The door was pulled open and revealed a very frazzled Hatter, when he saw Alice his eyes grew a brighter shade of green and his make-up lightened significantly.

"Alice!" He exclaimed with pure excitement and enthusiasm. Before he could begin talking without pause, as the Hatter was known to do, she put her hands on either side of his face and looked at him solemnly. "Tarrant, I need your help, it is very important." The hatter nodded his head, understanding the urgency behind her eyes.

…

As Alice pulled down her dress to reveal her torso she gasped at the contrast of her pale skin and the deep purple and blue of her bruised skin. She heard Tarrant's sharp intake of breath and when she looked over at him and saw his dark demeanor she knew she had made the wrong decision. Alice, sitting with only her bra covering her top, watched the Hatter anxiously.

"Who did this?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent, his eyes refusing to focus. Alice's mind stuttered at his question; she had no idea how to answer.

"N-no one, I was looking for the vorpal sword and was attacked…By the bandersnatch. Look, here are the teeth marks." She said as she turned around and showed him the scabs from the broken glass of Stayne's table on her back. The hatter looked at her doubtfully and after a few seconds of visible inner turmoil he left the room and returned with a small metal box in his bandaged hands. Alice watched him as he lifted out a thick bandage and began to wrap it tightly around her torso. She looked away as he tightened it and yelled out in pain.

"Hatter, stop. It's tight enough!" She said through clenched teeth. Tarrant pinned it in place and grabbed ointment for the cuts on her back and face. After he had finished, Alice hugged him as tightly as she could without causing herself too much pain. When she pulled away she saw that his aura had not returned back to its normal, whimsical, state.

"I promise I'm all right." Was all she could say as she left. The right words that would put him at ease would not come to her, perhaps there weren't any. He hadn't said any words once she had explained her wounds, what could she say? That Stayne did it? Maybe she should've told him...No, of course not. Not a doubt existed in her mind that Stayne would kill her beloved Tarrant if he ever confronted him about her wounds.

The bandages felt very corset-like and Alice was immediately discomforted by it, begging for the time when her ribs would be healed enough to remove the damn thing.

Days later…

Sitting on her bed, Alice tried to calm her anxious nerves. To the queen's discord, Stayne was returning to the castle today and for the entire day Alice had gone through line after line in her head, trying to find the right words to say to him. Her body still hurt all over but the tight bandage had helped considerably, maybe going to Tarrant's hadn't been a complete mistake.

"That's it." Alice declared to herself, standing up from the bed. "No more of this. You are driving yourself mad." She began pacing around her room but soon gave up and sat back down on the bed. The march of soldiers and the whinny of a horse ripped Alice from her seat on the bed and pulled her to the window. Leaning out, she could make out a small black figure sitting atop a black horse with rows of cards after it. Alice's stomach fluttered wildly and a smile played across her lips, though she couldn't quite explain why.

Running down the hall, Alice arrived at Stayne's room and opened the door then closed it quietly behind her. His room had been cleaned to near perfection sometime when he was gone and if Alice's mind had been clear she might have wondered if the queen had found out about its disheveled state but her head was preoccupied. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered even harder than before as she sat on his bed and stared at the door. Several seconds passed and when Alice was beginning to grow impatient the large intricate door handle turned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thank you for reviewing. It makes me a happier person. This is by far my favorite chapter in this story, even if Stayne reacts a little OOC (It had to be done, all apologies.) Please R&R!**

Stayne walked into his room, his gloves in his hands and relief on his face. Relief for not having to have had seen Um and relief for the queen being too busy in court to meet with him and talk about yet another failed mission. Right about then is when his entre thought process was shattered. There she sat, in all her pale fragile beauty, a battered flower. When she saw who it was that walked through the door she quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to him. The breaths distance away from her sent uneasiness through him as she stared into his good eye.

"What are you doing here, Um?" He asked with a hiss. Before the words could entirely leave his throat Alice pressed her lips against his. He gasped and pushed her away from him, causing Alice to stumble backwards. He began to snarl obscenities at her but before he could construct a decent row of curses she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her lips to his even more fervently than before. He began to resist but then the taste of her-the smell of her hit him and he quickly forgot all reason to protest. Stayne wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and pulled her closer to him, forcing a sharp gasp of pain from her which he relished in.

Without breaking the kiss, Stayne pushed her backwards towards the bed. Alice fell down onto the large silk crimson-covered mattress and pulled Stayne down on top of her, liking the weight and solidity of him, liking the possessive way he kissed her, liking how his hands roamed up and down her body, leaving the skin where he touched burning hot. Alice's hands pulled off his armor piece by piece as Stayne's lips traveled away from her mouth and along her jawbone, traveling lower and lower down her throat. Her pulse was quick and sporadic under his tongue as he licked and nipped the sensitive skin.

Small moans escaped Alice's lips as Stayne continued lower and lower, his embraces leaving a damp trail down her chest. Having gone too long without his hot kisses, Alice ran her fingers through Stayne's black greasy hair and wrapped her fingers around a thick lock, using it to pull his face back up to hers. Armor lie around the bed, Alice's delicate dress and Stayne's thin black shirt were the only barrier between their skin coming in direct contact. Alice wrapped her legs around Stayne's back and pushed up into him as hard as she could, causing an animalistic groan of pleasure to seep out of their kiss.

Ignoring the pain, Alice flipped them over. Stayne moaned in surprise pleasure as she was pressed harder onto his growing erection. Alice made a show of leaning over him, seemingly to let him kiss her neck, which he did. One hand remained on his chest while the other searched all over the floor. Her fingers clasped around the handle of Stayne's dagger and she soundlessly pulled it out of its sheath, revealing a glinting silver blade. The refraction from the light caught Stayne's attention and he stopped licking at the soft skin of her throat. Alice sat up and watched Stayne's eye shift from her face to the silver dagger.

"I still love you, but what you did was unforgivable." She said, her fingers tightening on the leather hilt. Stayne's eye hardened at her words as he continued to shift his gaze back and forth.

"I still love you. But…" She trailed off, dragging the tip of the dagger slowly up and down his thinly clothed torso. She watched his chest rise and fall with each shallow breath and after a few seconds she cut his shirt down the middle, exposing his lean muscled chest.

"I love you." She said as she dragged the knife along his side, a thin line of deep red appearing where the dagger lightly cut his flesh. Stayne flinched in pain and grabbed Alice's wrist, squeezing it tightly. In response, Alice pointed the blade at his exposed neck.

"Don't, or I'll open your throat." Reluctantly, Stayne let go of her and Alice leaned down and whispered in his ear: "I love you." Just as the blade cut a long shallow gash across his stomach which bled as much as the other did. Stayne hissed and Alice smiled, as she cut another line across the top of his chest. Alice watched drops of blood travel down the sides of his chest and then she looked back up at his face. A single tear streaked down his cheek and Alice leaned into him and licked up his face with the tip of her tongue, catching the tear before it fell. When she pulled away she saw Stayne's eye closed and she slinked off of him and off of his bed, taking the dagger with her as she silently left his room.

When Alice returned to her own room she stared at the red stain on the tip of the blade, it was reminiscent of the blood that had soaked into his carpet and any remorse for what she had done left right there. She slipped the knife under her pillow and walked to the mirror, taking off her tightly wrapped bandages and walking to the bathroom, she would need to bathe before dinner with the queen.


	5. Chapter 5

The red queen sat at the head of the table, an even more elaborate dress on than normal. Dinner had gone on for almost an hour relatively uneventful until the queen noticed that the chair beside her, which was usually occupied by a dark haired knave, was empty.

"Where is Stayne?" She commanded. A low murmur came from everyone at the table and a few harsh whispers from the queen's entourage. The queen looked at each of them expectantly and they all shrugged their shoulders in response. The woman with the large ears timidly spoke up. "I think—"

"I am here, your majesty." An oily voice came from the shadows of the dinner hall. His long legs reached the queen's side quickly and Alice tried to hide her triumphant smile as he cringed when he bent down to kiss the queen's hand. Taking up his usual seat, he snapped his fingers for a plate of food. The queen began talking about her plans for the kingdom but Alice could not keep her thoughts on the topic, no matter how hard she tried t do anything else, she had to concentrate on not looking at Stayne. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice watched Stayne idly twirl his fork in his food, his eyes set on her. Only when he had to answer one of the queen's questions did his gaze waiver. Luckily the queen, as always, was too self-absorbed to notice anything other than the sound of her own voice.

"Your majesty, may I be excused?" Alice said, false timidity in her voice. The queen waved her off and continued talking. Alice quietly stood up from the table and walked out of the dinner hall, holding Stayne's stare the entire time. The hall outside the elaborate dining area was dim and quiet, as Alice walked slowly down it, headed in no place in particular. She rounded a corner that was primarily hidden in shadows when she heard fast approaching footsteps coming up behind her. A large hand wrapped around her upper arm and spun her around, turning her to face an aggravated Knave. Alice smirked at him and he pushed her against the wall, the gesture obviously hurting him more than it did her.

"How are you, Ilosivic?" She asked with all the innocence she could muster, carefully pronunciating every syllable of his name. Chills ran up and down his spine at the sound of her sweet voice whispering his name. He pushed her harder against the wall and Alice stood on the tips of her toes to compensate for his piercing grip. Stayne looked into her eyes with pure confliction and pressed his mouth ferociously to hers. He dropped Alice's arms and her feet landed flat against the ground once again. His hands dropped from her arms directly to her waist as he pulled her against him. Alice ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing large sections of it and using it to pull his face closer to hers. As their tongues relentlessly fought, Stayne pushed closer and closer into her; as if any space remained between them then he would wake up and see that it had all been a dream. Stayne groaned in both pleasure and pain as Alice pressed into his freshly closed wounds and Alice winced as his hands pushed harder on her waist, upsetting her healing ribs. They simultaneously pressed into one another to inflict more pain and pulled apart to gasp at the agonizing torment.

"I hate you." Alice gasped, glaring into his eyes.

"Finally." Stayne replied with a tortured smirk. Alice kissed him even harder than before and Stayne grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his back. Pushing up the hem of her dress, Alice pulled at his belt, undoing it with one hand. Stayne pulled her other leg up around him and pressed harder into her, using the wall for support. Stayne's hand went down to his pants and Alice bit at his neck, preparing herself for the impending pleasure. He thrust into her and Alice moaned softly while keeping her teeth at his neck. Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure hit both of them, making the pain either went through extensively worth it. Alice climaxed with a suppressed moan and Stayne shortly followed, using Alice's hair to dampen his loud groan of pleasure.

He let go of Alice's legs slowly and they slid down his sides and back onto the floor as she leaned against Stayne for support, still catching her breath. She felt the hot stickiness between her legs as she began to regain composure and pull her dress down. His piercing eyes watched a little less hungrily then usual and she looked up at him, grabbed his hair firmly and kissed him.

"You should go back or the queen will have both our heads." She whispered as she pulled away. He nodded, kissed her again, and left. Alice turned and walked down the hall with a confident bounce in her step. She ruffled her hair and smirked, this was the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship.

~Fin


End file.
